I Love You, Sensei
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Amu is a sixteen-year-old girl teaching a class full of kids older than her. Ikuto's the bad boy prankster. His goal? Make Amu quit or get fired. But Amu's stubborn and won't give up.Will trying to make her quit become trying to make her love him? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! You voted: I'm writing it. Here's _I Love You, Sensei._ Enjoy!

**---**

Tsuikyomi Ikuto walks out of his house, just as a car pulls up. He slowly walks to the car, and opens the door the the passenger seat, nodding hello to his three friends- one blond, one brunette, and one with purple hair. The bruenett grins, flashing his paper white teeth, his eyes gleam with mischeviness. The blond and purple head smile smugly.

Tadase, the blond, spoke first, "Good morning, Ikuto. New sensei today."

Ikuto smirks as he fastens his seat-belt. "She'll quite at the end of the day," Ikuto responds, shaking his head and making his already messy hair more bed-head like.

"How d'ya know Sensei's a chick? Maybe they got some retired military dude that'll make us do something physical for a punishment!" Kukia says energetically.

"Then we would get him fired," Nagihiko, the purple headed one, announces. Ikuto laughs. "Think we should set up a prank?" Kukai asks.

Ikuto's smirk grew while Tadase and Nagihiko eagerly nod.

"Awesome!" Kukai shouts. "I got everything in the trunk!"

"The usual then?" Ikuto causally asks.

"Yup!"

"Should we boil the water this time? To mix it up a bit?" Ikuto asks.

"We want to frighten Sensei- not give him-slash-her a second degree burn, Ikuto," Nagihiko bluntly replies.

"Fine," Ikuto says, pouting.

Kukai grins. "That would be interesting, though."

"Kukai," Tadase warns, "don't start."

"Come on, Tah-chan!" Kukai complains.

"You two are party poopers," Ikuto adds.

"Deal with it," Nagihiko says.

"We want to scare, not hurt!"

"Says you..." Kukai mutters.

Ikuto laughs.

"You guys," Tadase starts, "are jerks."

"You're the one who joined my group," Ikuto points out.

Tadase frowns.

"Kukai! Watch the road!" Nagihiko suddenly shouts.

"Wha- shit!"

"What the hell?"

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!"

"What were you even looking at?! You should know how _not_ to get in a wreak by now, you ass!"

"Sorry, sorry! I saw something that caught my eye- 'sides, we're on campus, nothing bad could've happened!" Kukai said.

Iktuo and Tadase fume, while Nagihiko sighs and says, "Come on, let's get this prank set up."

---In the classroom...

"So, Kukai," Ikuto says, wire between his teeth, "what caught your eye?"

Kukai grins to himself. "Hot pink chick," he replies.

Tadase coughs. "P-pink?" the blond asks, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Ikuto-sama!" Saaya- vise president of Ikuto's fan-club- yells. "Tsukasa-san is coming down the hall to introduce our new sensei!"

Ikuto nodded and stood up. "Get everyone inside, make sure they don't trip on the wire."

"Yes, Ikuto-sama!"

Saaya did as she was told, and soon, everyone was seated. And Tsukasa was bringing in the new sensei.

----Ikuto P.O.V.

Tsukasa was bringing in the new sensei.

"After you, Amu-chan!" Taukasa said.

The girl stepped in- shit! That's not a teacher...

Kukai's mouth dropped.

Oh, so this was the pink chick...

The pink haired girl walked in, and tripped on the wire, a bucket of water fell onto her head.

All the guys, including me, got up to make sure she was okay.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up at Tsukasa. He was smiling.

"Are you alright, Amu-chan?" he asked. "That was just a sort of... insinuation. Don't think about it much."

The girl, Amu, stood up and nodded.

Everyone had looked dumbfound. Still do.

"I'll leave them to you then."

With those last words, Tsukasa ran.

She turned to us. "Take your seats then."

We did as told.

"I'll be your new sensei, my name is Hinamori Amu. I don't care if you call me by Hinamori Sensei, or Amu Sensei, or just Sensei. In my class, you will get a kindness grade, so I expect you to be kind to others, unless you want a _very_low average. Now, any questions?" she asked, smiling.

I raised my hand.

Her smile widened. "Yes?"

"So... _you_are our new sensei?" I asked, confused.

She nodded.

"Uh, exactly how old are you?"

She blinked, surprised. Then smiled, once again. She's hot...

"Around your age." She sits down in her chair. "Okay, let me explain a few things. First, I want you to know that every week I'll give out a 100 everyone I think deserves it, in other words, it's a kindness grade."

I blink. A grade on how kind we are?

"It's something everyone will get. You _can_ fail because of this one grade, mind you. I will not hesitate to give a zero on this if you don't deserve a 100. This is why, at least when I see you, you will be kind to those around you. That includes me!" She smiles again.

Okay, so what if she's a freak? I still want to bang her.

Kukai looked over at me and mouthed _I saw her first_.

I chuckled. _I don't care_, I mouthed back.

Kukai pouted.

I raised my hand.

Amu looked over at my with wide eyes, but then smiled. "Another question, uh..."

"Ikuto," I supplied.

"I prefer to go by last names."

"I prefer first."

Amu sighed. "Alright, Ikuto-san. What did you want to ask?"

"Well, it's about the kindness grade. What if we're not really all that.... social?" I asked.

Amu blinked. She tilted her head, and gave me a once-over. "Well, though I somehow get the impression that you won't have troubble with that, I'll still answer. Words aren't the only way to show kindness. Actions speak louder than words, or so I've been told. If you just pick up around your desk, or help someone in anyway, I'll give you kindness points. It's really an easy 100, guys."

I stared blankly at her.

She shifted her gaze back to me. "Ikuto-san? Something you still don't understand?" she asked.

"No," I say quickly. "I understand everything. Thank you for going more into detail, Sensei."

She smiled at me again. My breath caught in my throat.

This is one girl that I will have, no matter what.

-----

_Brringggg!_

"Haha, so, Ikuto, how d'ya like Amu Sensei?" Kukai asks.

Tadase smiles. "Kukai told me that you're going to take a try at her," he says.

"I don't try, stupid. Besides, this'll not only let me have someone to fuck, but it'll also have her fired," I explain.

Actually, I only _just_ thought about that...

"Uh-huh, sure, Ikuto," Nagihiko says, "I bet you just thought of that."

I stare at Nagihiko. "I hate you, you know that?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yep."

We all laugh, and make our way down the stairs. "Well, this is free period, then we have to go back to Amu's. What should we do?" Tadase questions.

Ikuto snorts. "What do you think we should do? We're the kings of pranks- let's prank."

----

A/N: Hmm, can you say bad boys? Not really... but.... What do you think? Is it good? I hope you like it, 'cause you're stuck with it. (P.S. I'll be doing the favorite reviewer thing on this story, too!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy crackhead! Almost 300 reviews on _Twisted, But In A Cool Way_! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (favorite reviewers at bottom.) and please enjoy!

Oh and quick note: Forgive me if the pranks suck, but I've never was a prancer. That was always Kayla (I miss you, twin...).

Am I forgiven? Then on with the chapter!

------_Recap...._

_We all laugh, and make our way down the stairs. "Well, this is free period, then we have to go back to Amu's. What should we do?" Tadase questions._

_Ikuto snorts. "What do you think we should do? We're the kings of pranks- let's prank."_

----_End Recap!_

"Glue?"

"Check."

"Red sharpie?"

"Check."

"Screw driver?"

"Check!"

"Perfect."

"Check!"

Ikuto twitches. _Kukai, you're such an idiot..._ he thinks to himself.

"Kukai, _perfect_ isn't on the list," Nagihiko says, slowly.

Kukai shrugs. "So what? Ikuto broke male code."

Ikuto laughs and fangirls on the other side of the town swoon. "What are you talking about?"

"_Dude_, I _totally_ saw Sensei _first_. Whoever sees her first gets her!"

"It's whoever calls dibs."

"Well, then, I-"

"I call dibs," Ikuto says, cutting him off. Poor Kukai. Never had a chance...

"Dude! I was-"

"Just about to say that?" Ikuto finishes. "I know." Ikuto then begins unscrewing a screw from his new Sensei's roll-y chair.

"... Do you-"

"Have ESP or something along those lines? Nope, I don't."

Kukai stares at Ikuto in horror. Then looks up at Nagihiko. "_You!_" he says, pointing an accusing finger at Nagihiko. "_You_ did this to him, didn't you?"

Nagihiko blinks. "I-I didn't do-"

"Don't give me that! You can always guess what I'm about to say next! You bastard! You did this to him!"

Nagihiko sweat-drops and puts his hands up in defense. Tadase clears his throat and says, "Not, Kukai. It's not ESP or something Nagihiko did to Ikuto. It's just that you are that predictable."

Kukai glares at Tadase. "Shuddup, Prince!"

Tadase flinches. Everyone knows that Tadase hates being called Prince. "Bastard," Tadase growls. "I'm going to rip your-"

"Balls off?" Ikuto guesses. "Good luck- Kukai doesn't have any."

"Hey, I do, too!" Kukai shouts, jumping up and down.

"Kukai," Nagihiko says, "please stop. You look like some sort of monkey."

Kukai stops jumping and grumbles to himself. "... least I don't look like a girl..."

Nagihiko glares at him. "Asshole," he replies. "Are you done yet, Ikuto? Class starts in a few minutes."

Ikuto looks up and runs a hand through his silk-like hair. "I'm not sure what I should write..."

"Owned by us, duh," Kukai says.

"... No one will know who 'us' is, Kukai."

"Oh. We still don't have a group name?"

"No, we don't. But I'll put owned by Ikuto on there," Ikuto says, smirking.

"Let's make up a name real quick!" Kukai says, ignoring Ikuto.

"Mischievous Bastards. How 'bout that?" Nagihiko says.

Kukai nods violently, and Ikuto scribbles it down. "Done. And now for the glue...."

----

Not much to say. The plan worked, though. Amu walked around the school with that sign on her ass, until one of the other teachers pulled it off. She was shocked.

And pissed.

"Which of you did it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the class.

Everyone freezes. Angry Amu? Not expected. She wasn't angry when her chair collapsed from underneath her- she actually laughed. But she was pissed by this?

I smirked inwardly. This should be easy.

"All the girls are excused, it wasn't any of you, I know that much," she said, dismissively.

"Sexist!" Kukai shouted.

Amu whipped around and faced him, her arua deep red. "Sexist? I think not! It was signed 'Mischivious Bastards.' _Bastards_. Dead give away that it was a boy- and at least two of them," she snapped.

The girls all ran from the room after that, leaving us guys alone.

These guys hate us.

I sigh, we are so caught.

"Alright," I announce, "I did it."

Amu raises her eyebrows. "You? And who else?"

I twitch. "I'm taking the blame. All of it."

I can feel that the guys are about to stand up and say that they did it, too, but what Amu said next made us all freeze. "10 kindness points, then."

"Excuse me?" I say.

"You're taking the blame when you weren't the only one who did it. 10 kindness points and a detention."

I sink down in my seat at the mention of detention. I hate detention.

"But-"

"I'll see you back here after your activity, Ikuto. You are all dismissed."

We walk out of the room. Kukai pats me on the back. "Dude, this is so not going well..."

I sigh and nod. He as right.

"But, detention _is_ an hour long," Tadase says.

Nagihiko nods. "That means you can drive her crazy for an hour."

I smirk. "This'll be a fun detention."

------

A/N: Oooh, Ikuto got in troubble!! Guess what? You know that movie that just came out, _Shutter Island_? I'm gonna go see that tomorrow! Oh, and I'm sure that you all know what time it is now...

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

Amuto-4eva: _I'm so glad it was able to write this one. It's going to bring back some old memories, but I can deal. Hm, whoever said tat Tadase doesn't like her? It's too early to tell. Oh, and when Ikuto said that, he meant it in both ways._

luckyfortune: _OMGeezers! *hugs* You're back! And reviewing on this! *hugs* Oh, and thanks so much for reviewing on my story _Steps_ on Fictionpress! I have an old favorite story, and that's really kinda where this idea came from. It's called Arts of Pranking Romances it's a fanfiction story. Naruto, though. It's nothing like this, though. Other than the fact that a group of boys prank people. And bathroom bombs? Me and my sister did something like that once.... That was such a long time ago. It was really funny. Hmm, you sure it wasn't from personal experence? XD And Rima? I hope you liked Rima from my last story, 'cause if so, you'll love her in this one! _

vampire-fetish15: _I'm glad you like it! Yep, it's different. I made Amu smart, too. Not many people do that! ^_^ And she's not going to be all that dense in this story, either. I hate teachers like that, too. I'm a good kid, and there are a lot of bad kids. Soo.... yeah. I hate when teachers just let things slide._

Erin-sempai: _Really? Thanks! I updated! (Sorry it wasn't all that fast, though! ^_^')_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One thing before I start: Anyone ever take the time to just look up Nana on Youtube? I did, and now I'm hooked. So, when my mother called me I was like "Please! It's not on iTunes, so _please_!" I told her it was all I wanted for my birthday. (All of her CDs and maybe a DVD or two of her concerts...) Nana is truly the greatest singer I have ever heard. **

**Now: Detention time!**

------_Recap...._

_"But, detention is an hour long," Tadase says._

_Nagihiko nods. "That means you can drive her crazy for an hour."_

_I smirk. "This'll be a fun detention."_

------_End Recap!_

"Ikuto-san, you're late."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, by what? A minute?"

"No back talking," she snaps. "Write me an essay."

"About what?"

"Why you did what you did."

"How long?"

"Around a full page."

"That long?" I complain.

Amu frowns. "Get started," she mutters.

"Fine."

I pick up a pencil and a paper and set it on the desk.

----_1o Minutes Later...._

"Ikuto-san, how much have you gotten done?" Amu asks.

"Uhh, none?"

Essays are not my strong point- sue me.

Amu sighs and walks up to me. "Not so good with essays, huh?"

I shake my head.

"I always loved essays," Amu says. "They were always something I could do to keep me busy. In a good way."

"Am- Sensei, how old are you?" I ask.

She smiles. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask a woman her age?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and look down. "Right, sorry."

She laughs. "I'm only joking, Ikuto-san. Actually, I'm sixteen."

Sixteen? That has to be a joke. I mean, shouldn't she be older than us?

"I don't get it," I say.

Amu sighs. "I finished collage when I was around the age of twelve, maybe thirteen," she explains. "I'm kind of smart."

I guess the next thing that I'll learn about her is that she's a super mutant. Like, Wonder Girl or something.

And "Kind of"? Really?

I stand up. "You're short," I say.

She sticks out her bottom lip. "Am not. You're just tall!"

I smirk. "Mhm."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"You're a kid, I don't have to listen to you," she says.

I laugh. "_I'm_ a kid? You're younger than me."

"So? I'm mentally older than you," she replies. "Now, get to work."

"Can't I just explain why I did it?" I ask.

Here's the thing: I can lie better without a paper and pencil. Can't you? I mean, for me, it's just so much easer than writing it down. Lies just come to me.

Amu sighs. "Fine then. Explain."

"It was to get your attention. I'm not used to girls not paying attention to me."

"I'm sure that you aren't."

"I like you," I say.

Amu frowns. "You like me?"

"Yes," I lie. Well, actually, not a lie. I like her body-

"Or you just like my body?" Amu questions.

I sigh- that was straight on, not that I'd let her know. "No, I like _you_." I still standing, so I walk closer to her. "Amu," I whisper, "you know you want me..."

I back her into a wall and put one leg in between hers and cage her in with my arms.

"Ikuto-san, let go of-"

In this situation, the best thing to do is cut her off. And with what, you may ask?

A kiss.

Her eyes widen and she tries to say something, but I just continue to kiss her.

Damn, this chick isn't gonna give in, is she? Oh well.

I slide one hand down to her waist and pull her to me. I pull away slightly from the kiss and rest my forehead on hers. "Amu.." I mutter.

"Get off of me," she say, her voice shaking.

I let go of her and take a step back.

"I want that essay on my desk tomorrow morning, Ikuto-san. Detention dismissed."

And she walks away. Damn, I screwed up...

And now I'm horny....

Great.

------

**A/N: The shortest chapter in the history- I mean, _her_story- of short chapters.**

**Sorry, but I told my teacher to her face that men are sexist bastards and assholes. (It's true. No offense to the guys out there.) So, I'm going to be saying herstory instead of history. 'Cause did you ever notice how in our books that it's all about the men? My teacher a few grades ago taught me herstory instead of history and now I understand: History = his story. I'd much rather learn herstory.**

**Anyhow, here's this chapter, and for those of you who haven't voted, I have a poll on my profile. So... vote.**

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

xxToxicMemoryxx: _No review is totally awesome unless you scare Kukai to death. ^_^ Thanks!_

vampire-fetish15: _Yeah, hopefully. Ikuto needs to be driven crazy. _

luckyfortune: _After reading your review, I cracked up. I just couldn't stop laughing! Ikuto blowing up the school.... Maybe he'll do that. Who knows.. ;) _

**Thanks for all the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stop! Storytime!**

**Read and review!!**

**WARNING: There is a LOT of boy grossness in this. And maybe a small lemon/lime scene. People, you asked for it. The rating on the story is going up NOW. Er... Well, kinda now. Not now now but now. Ah, the hell with it: READ!**

------_Recap...._

_"I want that essay on my desk tomorrow morning, Ikuto-san. Detention dismissed."_

_And she walks away. Damn, I screwed up..._

_And now I'm horny...._

_Great._

------_End Recap!_

After spending an hour or so jerking off, I got to work on that essay.

Fuck, it was hard. Almost as hard as my dick.

So, first thing in the morning, walking into the classroom- alone, Kukai and Negi got sick, so I caught a ride with my dad, Tadase wasn't coming today anyhow, I dunno why- Amu raises an eyebrow. "You're essay, Ikuto-san?" she asks, holding out a hand.

I smirk and place it in her hand. "It might be a bit sticky," I whisper. she wrinkle her nose.

"That's disgusting."

"That's your fault."

"_My_ fault? I'm sorry, I didn't know I went to your house last night and masturbated on your papers," Amu snaps, quietly.

I roll my eyes. "No, you didn't. Thanks for the graphic image, though. I'm getting horny again."

"Ew," Amu whines. "No jerking off in my classroom."

"I wasn't going to. But, once again, it's _your_ fault."

"Oh, it's my fault you got a hard on? What the Hell did I do? I didn't touch you!"

I look around the classroom. It was starting to fill up. "You forgot. I'm a guy. You gave me a mental image of you masturbating to me in my room."

Just when she's about to say something, I keep going, but loud enough for everyone to hear me. Even the principal who is walking though the door. "I'm so glad that you decided to tutor me, Sensei. That will surely bring up my English grade."

Amu blinks. "Wha-"

"Oh! Goody! That's great, but where were you planning on tutoring him?" Tsukasa asks.

"I-I... Tsukasa-san, um..."

"We were going to go to my house. Is that okay?" I ask.

Tsukasa grins. "Of coarse!" Then he walks back out the room. "Keep up the good work, Hinamori-san!"

Amu glares at me and I shrug. Ha. One point for me.

And lemme tell you, nothing like tutoring will be going on in my house.

-----_Free Period_

"Amu." I walk up to her desk.

She frowns, not even sparing me a glance. "Ikuto-san, you will call me Sensei. Or at least add sensei as an honorific."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be like that, Amu. You know that you're in love with me."

I smirk. I know this school well- if a door is closed, then it's locked on the outside. No one will be able to get in.

"Leave, Ikuto-san," she demands, shifting around papers.

"Drop the san. And no, I won't leave. Not until I get what I want, at least."

She ignores me, so I study what she's wearing. Pffft, that's going to be easy to take off. Light brown button-down shirt and a short black skirt. Black high heels as well, but shoes are so unimportant.

"Amu, you look sexy..." I mummer, leaning towards her.

She looks up, and I kiss her. Right on the lips, perfectly. She tries to pull away, but I don't let her. I hold her close and start to unbutton her shirt.

She pushes me away enough to where she can talk, and I stop. She's probably going to yell at me.

"S-stop..." she whimpers.

My eyes widen. "Amu," I say, "I would never hurt you. But, please, let me try this."

She shakes her head. "I'm a teacher. You're a student. G-go study s-some p-place or something."

I frown. "But you're _sixteen_. Come on! you have to live a little, Amu!"

Fall for it, take the bate, fall for it, take the bate..... _Please_...

"N-no! I'm working!"

Great. Now she's crying.

"Don't cry," I whisper. "It's fine..."

Amu shakes her head. "It's not fine! Go away- get out of my classroom!"

She pushes me out and I roll my eyes. Damn emotional woman.

"Yo, Ikuto!"

I turn around and see Nagi smirking.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I snap.

He chuckles. "Ah, I was right then. She didn't have sex with you..."

I frown and grit my teeth. "Yet."

Nagihiko shakes his head. "Ikuto, you can't force someone to-"

"Actually, I can. It's called rape."

Nagihiko freezes. "Ikuto, that's not-"

"I don't care. Later, Nagihiko."

I will have sex with her. Even if it means rape.

------

**A/N: *cough* Umm.... Soo... Yeeahh. That was awkward to write.... Next chapter may be even worse...**

**Er... well...**

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

animana123: _Thanks! Kukai is nuts. Oh, and girl-power~! ^_^ Keep it up- laugh at the failing boys! Muahahahahaha._

vampire-fetish15: _Yep. An actual story where Amu isn't an airhead. Yay! At last! One Amu with some kind of sense and smartness! Oh~ Ikuto is soo not getting away with everything in this story._

luckyfortune: _You're right, she does look like the slapping type.... And yeah. No one cares- err... ALMOST no one, anyhow...- if you blow up Tadase. But I kinda need him in this story.... Ah, who care. Did you know that rubbing acholhe and bleach make a deadly gas? I found that out in chem. class. It was a mistake! I swear! ^_^ LOL, thanks!_

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**

**~Layla Smiles**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay.... I am hugging EVERY REVIEWER!!!! *Group hug* YAY!! I love you guys~!**

**And hate the computer that I'm using. I just spent an hour updating then Safari suddenly quit. **

**I threw so many curse words I scared the crap outta Mimi. I don't usually curse- I hate cursing. Well, on with the story!**

------_Recap...._

_Nagihiko freezes. "Ikuto, that's not-"_

_"I don't care. Later, Nagihiko."_

_I will have sex with her. Even if it means rape._

----_End Recap!_

Amu looked in shock at the house in front of her. _Is this really a house? Maybe I should just call it a mansion. _

It was huge. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked up to it.

Amu raised her fist to knock, but the door opened. "Hinamori-san?" a man asked.

"U-um... Yes?" she stuttered.

The man smiled. "Ikuto-sama has been waiting for you. Follow me, please."

She ffollowed-asshe was asked- and was led into a room with a TV blasting and Ikuto frowning on the couch.

Amu almost laughed. It looked as if he couldn't get the volume down. "Ikuto-san!" she shouted.

Ikuto looked over and jumped. He began to scramble, trying to turn off the TV, but the remote did not seem to be working.

Ikuto frowned and glared at the small thing in his hand. Amu walked over to the television and pressed the power button, turning it off.

"How'd you do that?" Ikuto demands.

"Power button," Amu explains, trying not to laugh.

Ikuto nods once and returns his glare to the remote. "Why won't you work?"

"Maybe the battery died?" Amu offers.

Ikuto shrugs and throws the remote over his shoulder. "So," he smirks, "shall we began?"

Amu sits down next to him and smiles. "Can we talk a bit first?" she asks.

Ikuto mentally groans- he wants to have sex, not to talk! But, instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply nods.

"Well, it's about what you said earlier. About me needing to live, that I'm only sixteen... But, Ikuto-san, I can't date students."

Ikuto blinks. "Why are you here then?"

It would've sounded rude, but it was soft, like he was trying to sound hurt.

Amu smiled. "I'm toturing you, remember?"

"Oh. I knew that."

"Mhm. Now, let's get started. You wanna do poetry? That's what we'll be starting on tomorrow."

Ikuto wrinkles his nose. He hates poetry. But he nodded.

"Great! I love poetry! Now, remember, poetry doesn't have to rhyme. There's spoken word, haikus..."

----_Ikuto's P.O.V._

I hate poetry.

"Okay, do you understand?"

"Yes?" I reply.

"Write."

".... What do I write about?"

"Anything! Anyone! Just write!" Amu grins and scoots closer. "You'll do fine."

I bit my lip. What do I write about?

_My name._

I suddenly start writing and writing. I stop at the seventh line. "I'm finished," I announce.

Amu leans a bit closer and grins. "This is great, Ikuto-san."

"So... Do I keep it... or..."

"I'll keep it. It can be your spoken word grade, if you want," she says. Then she grins. "I like this."

I blink. "You like what?"

"This. How I can be here, with you and... and feel _normal_. It's nice."

She lays her head back nd closes her eyes, sighing. "Now, go write more poetry or something."

_I'll choose the "or something" choice, thanks._

I lean closer and slowly start to unbutton her top.

She doesn't move.

I smirk. _Perfect. _

"Amu," I whisper, "I want to have some fun..."

Amu doesn't open her eyes or flinch at how close my voice is. "Not happening, Ikuto-san."

I narrow my eyes. "But, A_mu_," I whine, "you'll have fun, too..."

"Back off, Ikuto," she harshly says.

I place my hand on her waist. "No."

She opens her eyes and her gaze locks with mine.

"Why?" she says softly.

I smirk. "Why not?" I reply.

Her face softens and I see her eyes glance around the room, looking for something- anything- to give her an excuse.

"Amu, come on. I won't tell anyone if you won't," I tease.

She shakes her head. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, but-"

"You just called me Ikuto. Without the -san added," I interupt.

She bites down on her soft pink lip and turns her head to the right. "Sorry."

"For what? I love it."

I lean even closer to where our upper bodies are touching and kiss her nose. "Come on.... It'll be good for both of us."

Her golden eyes narrow into slits and she glares at me. "Get away from me, Ikuto-san. _Now_," she hisses.

"Am-"

"Now!"

I back away from her and she stands up. "I will see you tomorrow, in class. We will continue our conversation then. Good night." She then opens the chestnut colored door and exits the lounge.

Well, fuck. She's left me horny once again.

----

**A/N: Ugh. Once again, another short chapter. It'll get better, I promise. **

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

xxToxicMemoryxx: _It was short, huh? Ugh, I hate how my chapters seem so long while I write, but turn out to be so short. I'm glad you like it though! ^_^ (Truthfully, I agree with you and the many other reviewers who said "If I were Amu, I would have kicked him in the balls!" XD) It didn't quite work out this time, huh? Maybe next time.... YAY! Hit Ikuto for being a man-ho! In two of my stories. Wow. I really like Ikuto being a slut._

Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna:_ Wow. That's some serious Tadase-hate you got going there. (I dunno, Tadase doesn't bug me so much anymore. I mean, I don't watch the anime anymore, though, so....) Yay! I got his peronality right! Thanks for the review!_

luckyfortune: _I laughed, too. don't worry, same for me. It's weird, huh? I have this theory that every person who writes fanfictions for Shugo Chara! is a pervert in some way. (That's what she said jokes show who the true pervs are, though, if you ask me.) *hugs* I'm so glad that you're still reviewing! ^_^ _

Amu Tsukiyomi: _Okay, wow. Is it just me, or is there a lot more Tadase-hate going around lately? No one's blown up Tadase- yet. Yep. I like making Ikuto a complete man-whore. It's a specitly of mine. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!_

XxDiamondForeverxX: _While reading your review I had a bunch of my guy friends around me and I stopped before reading the rest of your review to inspect their hands. Then, after finding nothing, I turned back to read the rest of your review and cracked up laughing. That was awesome. Oh, was the update fast enough? ^_^_

**So, that's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Story time! **

-_Recap..._

_I back away from her and she stands up. "I will see you tomorrow, in class. We will continue our conversation then. Good night." She then opens the chestnut colored door and exits the lounge._

_Well, fuck. She's left me horny once again._

_-End Recap!_

"Class!" Amu snaps. "Quiet down!"

Everyone immediately shuts up. Amu had some kind of power like that over people.

I wonder if any other guys get horny from her.

My gaze travels around the room, scanning all the guys. They better not even _start_ to think of _my_ Amu in that way.

"Ikuto-san! You aren't paying attention- that's another detention for you," Amu snaps.

My eyes snap toward her- another detention? Did she forget what happened last time?

She walks over to my desk and puts a piece of paper on it. "That'll tell you where it is. You better not be late either, Ikuto-san."

I frown and flip over the paper.

_Sorry about giving you a detention, but this can't wait. I need to talk with you._

_Class room 104, 3:15 sharp._

_Amu_

Okay, so we're having secret meetings now? I smirk to myself. I knew it wouldn't be too long.

As it turns out, the "secret meeting" is actually just Amu bitching me out.

"... And furthermore, you just don't do things like that while I'm torturing you! It's disrespectful! And also..."

I tune out again- I don't need to listen to shit like this. If she's just going to keep bitching me out.

"... Sex! Ugh!"

My ears perk and I sit up straight. "Um, sorry. I didn't really catch that last part."

"I _said_ that the principal told me I could have a relationship with one of my students, as long as I didn't show any favoritism. But I won't go out with someone that only thinks about sex!" Amu repeats.

My eyes widen, and I hold back a smirk. "But, Amu, I _don't_ only think about sex. I _want_ a good relationship- I'm just touchy."

Amu presses her lips together. "I don't know, Ikuto-san."

"Ikuto," I say. "Just Ikuto."

Amu narrows her eyes. "_Ikuto_, you are annoying, selfish, and horrible at Language Arts," she says.

I smirk. "_But_," I press, urging her to continue.

"_But_, I will allow you a date."

My smirk turns to a grin. "You finally see it my-"

"But you cannot touch me. Unless offering your hand. I want a _proper_ date. Not something that children these days would allow."

I feel my eyebrow twitch. _Children? I'm older than her..._

"Okay. So, _Amu_, may I take you on a date?" I ask smoothly.

Amu presses her lips together. "Friday, six thirty sharp. Don't be late." And she walks away, stopping at the door. "You're dismissed."

I lean back and smirk to myself- no touching, huh? That's not going to happen.

And then... It hits me.

She can date me. This won't get her fired.

I'm so screwed...

**A/N: Well, there it is! Latter than it was supposed to be, but it's still here! Oh, and I have a facebook fanpage now, for those of you that don't know. Join it to get updates and stuff.**

**Favorite Reviews From the Last Chapter:**

Amber Cullen Tsukiyomi: _You are one pervy girl... And the lemon should be next chapter... Oh, and, updated! Now I don't have to feel the wrath of your bunny-chan. XD And, once again, PERV! XD But, aren't we all pervs? I know I am._

a.y: _Thanks. I'm probably going to need this for the next chapter..._

luckyfortune:_ Uwahh! Lucky-chan! Please forgive me for taking so long to update! And yeah. That part was actually based on real life- I was going over to my friend's room, and he was trying to turn off the TV, but the remote wasn't working, and he wouldn't get his butt off the couch! So, I walked over there and did it for him. He just looked at me and asked "How'd you do that?" I was laughing so hard! I just had to put that in this story! I hoped you liked this chapter!_

MangaFanXD: _Sorry it took me so long to update! And yes, he is. XD And I love that saying! Did you make it up? I've never heard it before._

AbsoluteAddiction-x: _Thanks! I'm glad you like the way I made him... But he isn't just a perv in this- he's a potential rapist! And, yes. Forbidden things are just so.. alluring... :D Im glad that you like the story so far, and I hope you continue to like it! I'm so sorry for making you wait!_

XxDiamondForeverxX: _I suck... I made you wait! DX I hope you liked it, though... Even though it was short... And I like making Amu smart. I hate how in almost every story Amu is stupid. I hope you liked it!_

xxToxicMemoryxx: _Surprise! You were right- Amu does kind of want him- and now this! I hope you liked it!_

**Thanks for all of your reviews and being so patient! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up faster!**

**~Layla Smiles**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is kind of short, ut since I haven't written in so long I thought that it would be okay. Maybe. Okay, guys, sorry for the long wait. Love ya'll! Enjoy!**

_-Recap…_

_And then… it hits me._

_She can date me. This won't get her fired._

_I'm so screwed…_

_End Recap!_

"So, she can date us now?" Kukai questions, glancing away from his video game to look over at his friend, who simply nods in reply. A crash echoes from the screen, and Tadase lets out a victorious yell. Kukai hurriedly looks back to the screen and attempts to get back into the game.

"Ikuto, you know, we should talk about that thing that you said to me," Negihiko states.

"What thing?" Ikuto asks.

"You said that you would rape her."

Tadase and Kukai freeze, and look back at the conversation. Two crashes come from their game, but they don't look back.

"What?" Kukai asks, slowly.

Tadase's lips are pressed firmly together, and his brow is furrowed.

Ikuto shrugs. "It's not like I was serious, Negi-"

"Yes, you were," Negihiko interrupts. "I know when you're kidding, Ikuto."

"Okay, well, maybe at the time, but I wouldn't actually-"

"You better not!" Kukai yells. "That's a serious threat, Ikuto. You can't just go out and about and make threats like that. You're insane."

"It's not like I threatened her or anything. I just said it to Negi, okay? It's not big."

"You won't, right?" Tadase asks, finally speaking.

Ikuto sighs and shakes his head. "No. Okay? No. I won't."

The boys nod to each other, and go back to their games. Ikuto picks up a baseball and throws it in the air, Negihiko starts working on his homework, and Kukai and Tadase go back to their game.

It's Friday. Oh, good lord, it's Friday. And Amu—wow—she looks amazing.

She's wearing a button down, as usual. It's blue today, and her skirt is a dark brown pencil skirt. Every time she turns around he can see her perfect ass so well. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, but, god, it looks amazing on her. She just looks all-around beautiful.

It's expected. God, she should never change.

"Ikuto-san!" Amu snaps. "Pay attention, please."

"I am paying attention, Sensei," he purrs.

Amu rolls her eyes and goes back to teaching. She's teaching about the different types of poems. The girls, Ikuto realizes, are all super into the lesion.

"It'd be so romantic if a guy wrote me a poem," Ikuto hears a girl whisper behind him.

Another girl giggles. "Wouldn't that be great? It's too bad most guys aren't really romantic like that."

Ikuto turns to the front. Romantic, huh? Is that what girls like? He pulls out a sheet of paper, and begins writing, titling the paper "Amu".

At the end of the day, Ikuto is almost done with the poem, but he puts it away a few minutes before class ends.

When the bell rings, he waits until everyone is gone before he gets up. His posse is waiting for him at the doorway, but he waves them off. Once they're all gone, he marches up to Amu's desk.

"Wear something really nice tonight," Ikuto states.

Amu looks up. "Nicer than this?"

Ikuto nods. "Maybe a nice black dress or something."

"Okay."

There's silence between them for a few seconds, then Ikuto clears his throat. "You, uh, you never actually gave me your address."

Amu looks up, startled. "Oh! Oh, gosh, you're right. Um, yeah, here, hold on…" She tears the corner of a paper off and jots down her address, then hands it to Ikuto. "Six thirty, sharp. Don't forget."

"Of course I won't," he smirks, and then walks out the door. It's time to plan…

**A/N: So, okay. Short, like I said. But everything I wrote was so long ago, I just had to get it all out as fast as I could and when I was like "Well, I have an idea, but I don't really know..." I decided to stop. I'm going to give myself I few days to think about the rest of this, the get back to it. Hope ya'll enjoyed, please leave a review!**


End file.
